


Admitting Feelings

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was having dreams about Steve, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Admitting Feelings

*Summary: Danny was having dreams about Steve, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams woke up from an sex dream of his best friend, partner, & crush, Commander Steve McGarrett. He was controlling his composure, as he was getting from bed. The Blond knew he has to deal with it.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was having the same problem, He fell in love with Danny, as soon as they came home from North Korea, & has been ever since. He stopped at the nearby coffee shop, & got him his favorite treat, & coffee.

 

At the Palace, They met up, & the former seal handed over his purchase to him. “You are the best”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile. “You are too, Danno”, as they continued to walk towards their offices. Danny decided to make his move, & tell the Five-O Commander.

 

They decided to work from Steve’s office, Danny couldn’t resist, & kissed him deeply, & passionately on the lips. Steve was shocked, & smiled by his bold move. “What was that ?”, he asked with a smirk. They wrapped themselves around each other, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

“I am admitting my feelings for you now, I have had such a crush on you, & I love you so much, Steve”, The Shorter Man replied. The Handsome Brunette smiled, & said, “I love you too, Danny”, They kissed, & focused on work.

 

The End.


End file.
